The invention is in the field of projector lamps and reflectors wherein it is desired that the projected light pattern be free of an image of the filament of the lamp.
Imaging of the lamp parts has been reduced in the past by providing a stippled reflecting surface, and also by providing radial banding. A stippled surface causes spreading of the light beam in all directions, including laterally and radially, whereas radial banding causes the light beam to spread only in lateral directions. A drawback of the stippled surface is that its molding tool wears quickly with use, so that successively molded reflectors will have progressively different surfaces. Also, the molding tools, made by peening a steel surface, cannot be duplicated accurately.